Don't Let The bed Bug's Bite
by BatThing
Summary: Bart Allen hears of the bed bug, first Imp fanfic, pointers would be nice, I might have done some of the characters wrong, so tell me if I did!


Disclaimer: I don not own any Impulse characters, they all are owned by DC Comics. So, in other words, I am not making money off this! I am just a kid in high school who was trying to sleep and couldn't 'cause this story idea was nagging at the back of my head! Arrrg, it is on one in the morning! Rating: G Author's Thanks: *Thanks to all Impulse fans, I know they are taking Bart from us, but it was fun while we had him, huh? There were some of you who answered some of my questions, and I want to thank you for that! *Michael Janssen, my seventh grade English teacher, who showed me how to write, and then moved before I could thank him. *Fanfiction.net, if wasn't for you guys, I don't know how I would have gotten this story out. I know it was rejected at another site a year ago, but this fanfic has been remolded and rewritten. in other words, it is better!  
  
"This is the stupidest commercial I have ever seen! Who is stupid enough to hit their thumb with a hammer?" *pause* "Why are you hiding your thumb?" ~Elecia Armantrout~  
  
Don't Let The Bed Bug's Bite By: The Batthing (BatThing, not Bathing!)  
  
Bart Allen yawned lightly as he climbed down the hall, trying to come up with a plan for the next morning so he would be able to get his homework done before class the next day. He pushed open his door and, flipped the light on and looked at his bed with eager eyes and then glared at his desk, seeing the thick text book, it was an essay, and would only take him a few seconds the next morning to do, so why should he bother with it now? He was tired and wanted to sleep, problem solved. The boy nodded, then zwipped through his room, changing into his pajama's, brushed and flossed, turned off the lights, and finally crawled into bed, giving a final yawn. He closed his eyes, but before sleep came, there was a light knock on the door, and he jerked his head up, squinting as light poured into his room from the hall. "Bart? Oh good, you are in bed, I wasn't sure." It was Helen and she glanced around at the room. Bart nodded, shielding the light with his hand that covered his eyes. "Just making sure kid-o, good night, and don't let the bed bugs bite!" She closed the door before the boy was able to make any comment. "Bed bugs? Is she suggesting that there are varmints in the house?" He shivered, imagining what this bed bug might look like. Was it big, or was it small? It had to be big to take up the size of a bed. Was it mean, or nice? Easy question, if it was nice then it wouldn't bite, so that meant it was after him. "This cannot be good, it could attack at any moment. I need to be prepared for anything, and with a thing of this magnitude, I should double my forces against it!" *Zwwwwwipppppp* The boy was back in a flash (Authors note: No pun intended.) and in his arms, three big cans of bug spray, he should be able to drive the creature out with the spray, and then take it from there. "Ok, I am ready!" He began with the first can and pressed down on the nozzle, making sure the spray covered his bed, mostly under the mattress, where the boy was sure the thing was nesting. A large cloud of the fumes began to surround the room, and Bart coughed. "Why isn't it coming out?" He gave the can a well-done shake and zwiped through his room, covering every inch within it. But by the end of the second bottle, there was still no bed bug in view. "This can't be good, he'll be mad, so I should be wary of my bed, but I need to sleep. but he could attack me while I'm sleeping, these things can't be trusted!" he licked his lips and nodded. "Maybe if I squish it, and kill it that way." He looked around his room, and nodded. "My desk will work." There was a blur, and then his whole desk was on his bed. Bart sprayed the bug spray a little more than began loading, onto his bed, every piece of furniture he could find. (12 seconds later.) "There, if that didn't kill him, I don't know what will!" Yet to be extra sure, Bart performed circles around his bed, emptying the third bottle of bug spray on his bed. "He has to be dead, I don't know how he could have survived that!" There was a noise at his door, which caused Bart to cringe in fear, thinking that it might be the bed bug attacking from behind. But as the door creaked open, Bart sighed, seeing Max's confused face appear. "Max, be careful for the bed bug, I think I killed it but I can't be sure!" Bart warned, as he looked his mentor in the eye, nodding cautiously, like he knew what he was doing. Max breathed deeply. The fumes caused his eyes to water and his throat to become dry momentarily. He raced to a window, and threw it open, trying to get rid of the smell. "What. are. you. doing. to. your. bedroom?" Bart rolled her eyes, for a superhero, Max was stupid at times, but instead of saying: 'Max you're stupid', he replied with: "killing the bed bug!" "Bartholomew Allen, it is one in the morning on a school night. You have ruined your bed, and moved all your furniture around. what are you doing?" "Killing the-." "There is no bed Bug!" His voice was harsh and Bart shook his head. "Helen told me that-." Max swallowed and saw the three empty cans of bug spray in the trashcan. He didn't have what it took to deal with this right now. "You will sleep on the couch until the fumes clear out. then, once they do, you will clean your room, and purchase three new can's of bug spray. I am going to bed and am going to pretend that none of this happened." Bart chewed on his lip, his hands on his hips, and looked around. "Get out of that room before you die from those fumes! "Max ordered as he walked to his own room. "And close the door once you are out! NOW!" Bart slammed the door shut and zwipped over to the couch, where he sat without question. He heard Max close his door, and get into bed. This was no fun. Bart pulled the afghan down and snuggled in it, and as he closed his eyes an interesting theory came to mind. Were there such things as couch bugs?  
  
END  
  
Yeah, it is my first Imp fanfic, and I LOVE Impulse, but I don't know that much about him, I just started buying his comics in June 2002, which would explain a lot. I am learning, and I hope this goes through, so I can help bring Impulse back up! Comments that would help? PLEASE E-mail me. If I did one of the characters wrong, tell me! I would love you forever if you helped me out with this! BatthingII@hotmail.com 


End file.
